I Want You Like This
by NesFX
Summary: Kristoff returns from ice harvesting and Anna reveals to him what she has secretly wanted. Kristanna oneshot smut.


The end of the day was drawing to a close and Anna found herself pacing her royal bedroom, awaiting Kristoff's return from his week long journey of ice harvesting. The royal guard had spotted his sled only a mile out, carefully making it's decent from the tree line down towards the fjord.

The excitement in her chest made her want to run out to meet him, but she also wanted to make sure he was settled back into Arendelle, having stored the sled safely away and made Sven comfortable in the stables, before she stole him away for good; however, the excitement in her began boiling over when each tick of the second hand on the clock felt like an eternity itself.

The well awaited knock Anna had been preparing herself for finally sounded on her door and Anna pulled open the large oak doors to find her lady in waiting, Elizabeth, brimming back at her. "Someone has finally arrived," she hinted and clasped her hands together, sharing the excitement that Anna radiated.

Anna let out a squeal and ran from the room. She had wanted to wait, and play it cool and calm, but when Kristoff's arrival was announced, Anna lost her reserve. She met him downstairs in the front entrance, his face beaming with as much love for her as she had for him.

"Anna," she heard Kristoff breathe before her face collided with his.

In the reunion Anna had played over and over in her head just the previous hour, she had gracefully waltzed up to him and greeted him with a kiss that would have made him weak in the knee's and made him swear to be back faster the next trip. This reunion, however, did not go that way.

The sharp pain that made them both groan when their front teeth collided made them both pull away and hold their face.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna groaned and frowned.

"Anna, my lady," Elizabeth gasped and stepped forward to help her.

Anna waved Elizabeth back and reached out to touch Kristoff's cheek. When Kristoff opened his teary eyes to look at Anna, a laugh began in the back of his throat before they both began to laugh at the situation.

"I'm sorry," Anna said when they quieted from laughing. "I guess I was just overexcited."

Kristoff nodded and sighed. "As long as you'd still love me even with a chipped tooth."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I would," she mumbled.

When Kristoff stepped forward and leaned in, Anna could feel her face brighten. The scent of pine tree filled her nostrils and she watched through half closed eyes as he dipped his head and pressed his lips very gently to hers. Anna nearly melted under him and she grabbed onto his thick fur tunic to draw him closer.

When Kristoff pulled his lips away, Anna was slightly disappointed but he replaced the void by wrapping his arms tightly around her. With her head against his chest, Kristoff drew in a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him and making him feel back at home once again.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered and then placed a kiss atop her head.

Anna nodded and made a sound of agreement. "I laid awake every night wondering how you were doing," she admitted.

"Welcome back, Kristoff," Elsa's voice came from the banister above.

"It's great to be back," Kristoff replied and waved up at Elsa.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I never heard the end of you while you were away."

Anna snorted and stepped back to awkwardly wave off Elsa's comment. "I mean, I didn't talk about him that much."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shared a look with Kristoff that said they both knew the truth. Kristoff shook it off with a shrug and laughed.

"I'm just a great guy."

Anna's awkward smile instantly turned dreamy when she noticed him grinning and motioning to himself. A smart comment crossed her mind but her eyes got distracted by the rugged look of his features she had finally noticed. His cheeks and chin were covered with a fine layer of stubble and his hair was a little messy from the hat he had taken off his head earlier. Now that she had noticed, she remembered that the prickly feeling she felt when he kissed her was that of the stubble brushing her sensitive skin. A light blush crept across her face at the thought and in turn, Kristoff choked out a weak, "Anna?"

When she came too, she hadn't noticed she had been staring at him with such intensity. His cheeks seemed a little red as well, and he had swallowed while wringing out the hat in his hands awkwardly. Her lip, which she had drawn into her mouth to nibble, returned to its usual position outside her mouth and the shoulder she had drew up in subconscious flirtation slowly relaxed.

Elsa was now coming down the grand staircase to meet them both, which was a welcomed distraction for the both of them.

"You're looking a little warm," Elsa said and pointed at his big, burly, fur tunic. "Why don't you take it off and stay a while?"

"Thank you," Kristoff said and began to shimmy out of the thick winter tunic.

One of the butlers was at Kristoff's side, ready to help and take the tunic away to be hung up.

"I'm sure Anna would love for you to stay and chat about your adventures," Elsa said and smiled at her sister who nodded happily. "I just ask that you stay aware of the time, as Anna and I do have a special meeting to attend tomorrow morning."

"We will!" Anna squealed and took Kristoff's hand to drag him up the stairs.

As they walked along, Kristoff told Anna about his week long trip. In the sum of it all, it was pretty anti-climatic, but Kristoff told it in a way that had Anna grinning from ear to ear. The way her nose scrunched up when she laughed melted his heart and he couldn't get enough of it.

Although he loved ice-harvesting, he also found it hard to be apart from his beautiful princess for the long trips. He could only imagine how annoyed Sven must be getting from his constant talking of his beloved. He could also only imagine how Elsa must be getting annoyed of listening to Anna talk all about him. For him, Kristoff didn't think it could be possible to tire of her voice.

"And then Elsa started to make funny faces and it was all I could do to keep from laughing!" Anna said and laughed at the memory she was retelling. Her laughter ended in a sigh and she pulled Kristoff's arm tighter to her chest as she snuggled against it.

Kristoff melted slightly and glanced down at Anna's peaceful expression. Her eyes were closed, and her freckled face was absent of any wrinkles that would indicate any smiles or frowns. Just past her face, though, Kristoff noticed how his arm was resting just between her breasts as she hugged it tightly. He would be lying if he said he didn't have moments where he imagined Anna without her clothing. The more they progressed in their relationship, the more it seemed his mind wandered to the flesh hidden beneath those dresses.

It crossed his mind that maybe she thought about him that way too, but those thoughts were often met with other thoughts suggesting that, as a princess, Anna properly refrained from imagining such things. Every now and then she would give him a look that suggested otherwise, but for the most part, their interactions were innocent; or he could definitely be reading her expressions wrong.

"Kristoff?" Anna's soft whisper invaded his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

Anna had caught Kristoff staring blatantly at her breasts, and the realization made Kristoff withdraw his arm from her grasp and step back, holding his arms up to frantically apologize.

"I don't know what came over me," he said and ran his fingers through his bangs awkwardly.

"It's fine, Kristoff," Anna whispered and hugged herself. Her cheeks were lit up with a bright blush and her face was turned away in embarrassment.

"I mean, I shouldn't have been just staring, and especially at a princess, and—" Kristoff paused, frantically searching for words to say.

"Kristoff," Anna's voice drew his attention back to her blushing face as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I don't mind."

 _I don't mind._ Anna's voice repeated the words over and over in his mind and he tried desperately to decipher the meaning behind them. Was that permission to look when he wanted? Was she only forgiving his rudeness? His mind swam through the sea of possibilities until it came to a halt when Anna brought his hand up and placed it gently over her left breast.

Everything seemed to pause in Kristoff's world in that moment until the sharp beat of his heart brought him back to reality. He hadn't noticed he was holding his breath until it forced its way out in a deep groan of hungry desire.

Anna, his beautiful beloved who he touched like this only in his dreams, had placed his hand on her chest. His hand – the one attached to his body – was placed over the breast of the woman he loved more than the whole world. Despite the fabric that he would gladly accept the absence of, he could still feel the curve of the flesh which lay below it. Now he stood at a crossroad, knowing which way he would like to turn, but his body stood frozen, reveling in the permission she had given him to touch her.

"Kristoff?" Anna's voice was small and she looked through her eyelashes at him.

Kristoff swallowed and nodded for her to continue since he could only imagine his voice coming out squeaky.

"I want for you to touch me like this," she whispered and looked away shyly.

"Okay," Kristoff breathed, sill unable to find his voice.

It took him a moment to build the courage, but when he went to move his free hand to do anything with it but let it dangle, Anna pulled away and grabbed his hand to drag him down the hallway. Dumbfounded, and almost depressed that he thought he lost the chance of a lifetime, he followed her lead.

With his mind racing, he hadn't noticed that she had guided him to her room until she closed its oak doors. Her chest was rising and falling in deep breaths as she looked back at Kristoff and nibbled her lower lip.

"I've been thinking a lot about this while you were away and when I look around at all the couples, I only end up imagining what goes on behind closed doors which had me thinking about you," Anna blurted.

"I can only dream about you when I'm laying awake at night," Kristoff admitted and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Don't dream anymore," Anna whispered and crossed the room to the nearest bedpost; her back was turned to him, waiting expectantly. "Just do."

Kristoff's feet began to move automatically and he crossed the room to join her, stopping only a foot away. Her braids were pulled over her exposed shoulders to the front and she waited expectantly for him to undo the back of her dress.

Slowly, and with building confidence, Kristoff reached up to rub her upper arms gently. He felt Anna's cool flesh under his sweaty palms and he could only think about how warm he wanted to make her feel. When her head tilted forwards, exposing more of the back of her neck, Kristoff took the opportunity and leaned down, pressing his lips to her flawless skin.

An audible gasp left Anna's mouth and when she leaned forward to hug the bedpost, Kristoff's lips followed to continue kissing down her neck and along her slim shoulders. The stubble of his facial hair tickled along her skin, making her shy away from his lips. His hands removed themselves from Anna's arms and gripped the ribbon that pulled the dress tightly to her figure. It was an intricate framework of interwoven ribbon and as much as Kristoff felt frustrated with the whole configuration, he kept calm and worked away until the ribbon was finally undone and Anna slipped her arms from the sleeves.

With more determination, Kristoff tackled the corset below and pulled every piece of clothing from her body. No longer did any piece of fabric cover her flawless, freckled body from his eyes, but only the way she gingerly embraced herself and kept her back turned to him did.

"You can't say anything, okay?" Anna said and leaned her cheek onto her shoulder shyly.

Kristoff nodded and swallowed. "Okay," he breathed as his eyes took in the soft curves of her buttocks.

Anna loosened her arms from her chest and moved them down to her sides before hesitantly turning around to face him. His eyes met hers briefly and she watched as his eyes sunk lower to her small breasts and perky nipples.

The Adam's apple in his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard and then his eyes sunk lower from her chest to the region below. The way his eyes seemed to just drink her in made her face flush and she resisted the urge to cover herself up and draw the curtains.

"Say something," Anna murmured and brought her forearms across her stomach in a poor attempt to cover herself.

There was a pause, and Anna bit her lip awaiting his response.

"You're incredibly beautiful," he replied quietly and he smiled gently at her when she raised her eyes to his face.

Anna drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she observed the clothing which still covered Kristoff neck to toe. When she stepped closer to him, Kristoff's breath caught, and he watched as Anna raised her delicate hands to grip the bottom of the dark blue undershirt that was left after removing his tunic earlier. As she reached taller on the balls of her feet to push his shirt over his head and arms, her bare chest pressed against his. When the shirt was off and Anna let it fall from her hand, Kristoff lowered his arms and brushed his knuckles down her bare arms.

Anna shivered slightly at his touch and ran her fingers through the blonde curls at his navel, following it down and pushing her index fingers into the thick band of his pants. Kristoff grunted at the ticklish feeling and watched as she began to push his pants down slowly. When she hit the patch of hair in his lower region, she seemed to hesitate.

"We don't have to if you want to stop," Kristoff whispered and rested his hand gently on her arm to reassure her.

Anna shook her head and proceeded to push his pants down, over his erection and down past his thighs. Once to the ground, Kristoff stepped out of the pants, kicked them aside, and allowed Anna to look him over. Her lip was drawn back into her mouth once again as she carefully reached over and wrapped her fingers delicately around the shaft of his erection.

Kristoff drew in a deep breath at the contact he only dreamed about and returned the air out in a moan. His eyes closed with blissful satisfaction and we wondered if it could be that he was still only in a dream. When his eyes opened again, he was met with Anna's inquisitive, turquoise eyes staring back at him.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" She asked quietly and Kristoff could only let out a shaky breath before he found his voice.

"It feels amazing," he assured and reached beyond her to grip the bedpost for support, and in doing so, leaned closer to his beloved.

Kristoff heard the shaky breath that exhaled through Anna's mouth before his lips made contact with hers and he pulled her close with his free hand. At first, it was a soft kiss that told of inexperienced lovers, but when Anna's hand accidentally tightened around Kristoff's erection, Kristoff deepened the kiss with urgency. His body moved closer to hers until her back was against the post with nowhere left to go. Her hand gently roamed the topography of his hardened flesh and squeezed the smooth tip lightly, which caused Kristoff to pull away from the kiss and moan.

"Is it going to hurt?" She whispered, drawing Kristoff's eyes to hers once again.

Kristoff frowned and turned to look at her expression. He had never experienced sex first hand himself but he heard plenty of stories from a lot of ice harvesters he had worked with over the years. The men seemed to long for their or any woman's touch and the way they would talk about it made him assume it was one of the best feelings in the world. He heard only little references to how it felt for the woman so Kristoff didn't quite know for sure; he had only assumed it was amazing for both parties involved. As far as he had been told, a lover of skill would have the woman in the throes of such pleasures that she may very well lose her mind. Besides, when he had to relieve himself of the erection thinking of Anna caused, it always felt good.

"I'm not sure," he whispered and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't want you to be frightened, Anna."

Anna's body shrunk slightly and she reached her fingers around Kristof's erection to get an idea of the circumference. In her studies, when she had come across the human reproductive system, she always read it fleetingly. She knew the biology to the systems, but the fitting together of them wasn't something she had took the time to study. The one person she had tried to ask had only told her that sex was rough and caused displeasure – but the woman was also often a grouch so Anna wondered about the credibility of her words.

In a moment of curiosity, whilst her core seemed to heat up at the thought of Kristoff one previous night, Anna had experimented by reaching down to feel the anatomy of her own reproductive system. When her fingers grazed what was called the clitoris, Anna parted her lips and closed her eyes. How could sex feel so bad if just brushing the small bundle of flesh made her feel so good? Wanting to know more, Anna had reached down further and studied the entrance of her vagina tenderly. The hole didn't seem too big and it seemed like it could only accommodate one finger. Her mind wandered to Kristoff and the male anatomy and she could only imagine if his penis was about the circumference of her finger.

Now, standing before him and knowing for herself how big he was, she slightly began to panic. Maybe the old maid had been right and maybe sex was only pleasurable to the man. Kristoff's soft touch brought her back from her thoughts as he lovingly guided her aside and pushed her down onto the soft bed below. Her body lay exposed of all its regions and Kristoff leaned down to take her nipple gently into his mouth to suckle on it.

Anna gasped in shock and lay with her eyes closed as Kristoff explored her chest with his lips. The thought briefly crossed her mind about whether or not Kristoff had truly engaged in sexual activities with another woman before or if he just seemed to know what to do. He had told her many times how the men he worked with would make crude comments to one another or go on about their bedroom affairs, but was Kristoff's actions a result of their stories that he had picked up along the way or something more that he hadn't made known to her?

His mouth licked down the valley between her breasts and made its way back up to take the nipple of her left breast into his mouth. Anna could feel her body warming up and a shiver coursed through her when Kristoff laid his hands on the curve of her waist.

"Let me know if I do anything you find uncomfortable," he whispered after pulling his mouth from the small nub of flesh. His soft brown eyes turned to look at her again and all she could do was nod. She suddenly felt self-conscious as his eyes remained on her face and his hand moved down her side, over her hip, and rested on her thigh.

Anna, in order to readjust herself, moved her legs and in the process, widened them. Kristoff caught her leg with his and held it apart while he moved his hand closer to the part of her that so many men dreamed of in their lonely travels. He was slightly shocked to find a wet lubricant hidden behind the folds, but then he realized this was the "wet" the men had talked about.

Anna, in attempts to hide her embarrassment, closed her eyes and turned her face to the side. Her hands drew up to her chest to hide her breasts and everything she did screamed that she was embarrassed. Kristoff breathed in deep, letting her scent wash over him as he found the little bundle of flesh he had been told so many times about and began to massage it. He watched as Anna's lips parted and her chest, hidden by her arms, moved higher with each inhale.

 _Kristoff, you must learn to control your tongue._ George, one of his fellow harvesters announced, and a chuckle emitted from the rest of the group. _There is nothing more the women love than a man who has the skill to control his tongue well._ When his expression told the group he was slightly confused, as he had tuned out of their conversations a while back, George laughed deeply. _You need to take control of her pussy with your mouth and cause her such bliss she'd never let you go – that is how you keep a woman._

At the time, Kristoff brushed off his comment and couldn't imagine Anna leaving him, but now, as George's words tugged at his mind, Kristoff found himself sinking to his knee's and leveling his face with the folds of flesh that seemed to have all the answers to his manliness.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped and sat up quickly, pushing his face back from closing in on her lower region. "What are you doing?"

Kristoff reached up to scratch his cheek and laughed awkwardly. "I thought you would like it."

Anna bit her lip and hugged her arms around herself as if she was unsure of what to do. "If you end up not liking it, I promise to never do it again," he whispered and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

After a moment of thought, Anna nodded and leaned back down onto the bed. She obliged as Kristoff moved her legs up and placed her feet on the edge of the bed. The thought of him staring directly at her most private area made her face turn dark shades of red and it was all she could do to not run and hide. The books in the library showing the vagina's anatomy made her feel awkward and she wondered if Kristoff, with the full view of a real vagina, felt the same.

It left like a master painter at work when Kristoff pushed her knees apart and his fingers brushed her outer labia apart. Anna fretted about what Kristoff was thinking while he laid his eyes on the bundle of flesh he had previously massaged and dipped his head to take it into his mouth.

Anna's eyes widened at the contact and her body stiffened as she felt Kristoff's tongue rubbing and massaging the nub of nerves. Her breath, after being held in for so long, escaped her throat in a loud moan and she reached down to run her fingers through his messy blonde hair. "Kristoff," she breathed, followed by another series of moans.

Kristoff was slightly shocked at the reaction Anna's body exhibited. The throbbing in his erection only grew much more intense and he wondered if he was even going to make it to the main course. Her body began to tremble under his touch and Kristoff wondered exactly how long he was supposed to continue. Was her trembling the indication to stop?

While debating whether to stop or continue, Anna's body seemed to have a calm settle over it and her moans quieted for a brief second; Kristoff wondered if that was the cue to stop. The pause didn't last long when Anna began to yell out and she sat up abruptly, causing Kristoff to nearly fall back.

Her breathing was ragged, and her face was flushed and sweaty. The chest that she no longer hid heaved up and down as she stared wide-eyed back at him. Her erotic look sent Kristoff to the edge and he quickly moved her back down onto the bed and ravaged her with his mouth. Every part of her he wanted as close to him as possible and her small moans as his hands tickled her body sent shivers down his spine.

When her hand wrapped itself around his erection once again, Kristoff growled and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed where he positioned his erection close to her entrance. Her hand was still around the flesh as if to pull it away if he advanced closer to her entrance. Her face flashed with worry, but Kristoff leaned down to kiss her lips once again.

"I'll go slow," he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Very slowly, Anna released her grip from Kristoff's erection and he guided it with his hand to her entrance between the lips. Anna pushed out a shaky breath and her eyes made contact with his for comfort.

When she didn't protest, Kristoff began to slowly push himself into the wet tunnel, finally beginning to understand the obsession men had over it. His eyes glazed over in pure pleasure and if it weren't for Anna's whimper, he would have lost himself in the feeling. She was gripping the blankets at her side with her back arched in stiffness. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes squeezed shut in what all looked like pain.

"Wait," she finally breathed and Kristoff paused from forcing himself further.

After a few moments of silence, Anna nodded for him to continue. It was all he could do to not push right through and begin the pumping of his hips his body craved. Anna was feeling pain, and that was something he hadn't learned about from the men. A war waged inside of him about whether to draw the curtains or continue but by the time he made the decision, his erection was buried all the way inside her and her body was beginning to relax. Surely at some point she would feel pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anna opened her eyes to look at him hovering over her, studying her intently. Her face seemed to heat up even more and she turned her flushed face from his and waited for him to continue: she would give this sex thing another chance.

When she didn't say anything, Kristoff slowly began to move his hips back and pushed into her slowly again. The pain wasn't nearly as present as the last time and Anna looked back at him to smile. A smile crossed Kristoff's features as well, and he took that as a good sign to continue.

Once again, Kristoff moved his hips slowly out and pushed back in, burying himself deeply into her body. Anna's breath left her in what seemed to be a growing moan and Kristoff wondered how it was that such pain could immediately turn into pleasure – unless she was acting for his sake.

"Kristoff," Anna whispered after he pulled out slowly once again and buried himself.

"Hm?" Kristoff's eyes turned up to meet hers and she arched her back in pleasure.

"Go faster, please," was Anna's reply which made Kristoff's chest tighten with excitement. The command to quicken the pace made him groan in pleasure itself and he leaned over her, pressing his chest down atop hers, as he rocked his hips more desperately against hers.

Anna's hands moved to Kristoff's sides and she held him tightly. The maid seemed to be wrong after all as Anna was reveling in the pleasure Kristoff pampered her with. She had almost given up hope of the pleasurable sex she only imagined could be, but determination made her carry through the initial pain to the paradise waiting just after.

Kristoff's arms encased her fragile form and she willingly allowed Kristoff's mouth to roam her throat. She couldn't have imagined this any better in the confines of her mind, especially whatever Kristoff did with his mouth earlier. The thought of every following night for the rest of their lives being able to do this made her sigh with contentment, and Kristoff's gruff groan made her tighten her arms around his back and hold him tightly.

"I love you," Anna breathed.

Kristoff pulled back from kissing her collarbone to smile back at her. "I love you too," he breathed.

A gasp jumped from Anna's mouth when Kristoff grabbed her leg and folded it over to lay atop her other leg. At first, she thought Kristoff wanted her to move onto her hands and knee's but he stopped her from moving from her side and quickly entered her. The feeling made her cry out in pleasure and Kristoff moved his legs closer to hug her bottom. His hands gripped her hip and thigh and he began thrusting into her so firmly that she thought she was being thrust into heaven.

Kristoff watched as Anna twisted her torso to face him and her hands moved above her head to grip the blankets above her. Her breasts, now exposed to him, drew him in and he kissed and nipped the flesh there.

Whatever Kristoff had ever dreamed this would feel like was nothing in comparison to the real thing. The tightening of her muscles inside was something he didn't even know existed until her body seemed to tremble beneath him and her moans quickened.

The string inside of him was being pulled tight and he could feel the tension building stronger with each thrust. Anna, on the other hand, was in the same state as when he used his mouth and when that peaceful pause consumed her body. Inside, however, he felt her walls tighten beyond what he previously experienced and a groan ripped from the base of his throat. Her hand collided with his chest as the pleasure began to wrack her body and she curled tighter into a ball as Kristoff continued his hot endeavor for release.

To see her writhe beneath him sent Kristoff over the edge and he quickly pulled out to milk himself over Anna's hip. His body trembled but he forced himself to remain still as his erection pulsed with each spurt of sperm.

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna's voice drew his eyes from his penis to her bliss-filled face which she had turned to bury into the blankets. Her body continued to tremble beneath him and he awkwardly leaned down to kiss Anna's shoulder blade.

"I think I might be addicted to you," Kristoff whispered and leaned up to kiss her temple.

Anna smiled and opened her eyes up at him. "I think I might be addicted to you," she returned and sighed with contentment.


End file.
